


Cas has some fun using his grace on Dean in the impala

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Car Sex, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Cock Rings, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Cas has some fun using his grace on Dean in the impala

Dean's been driving for hours upon hours from Buffalo to see something that might now even be a hunt in New York City. He's falling asleep at the wheel when he feels a weird feeling inside of him. He feels his lower abdomen with his hand still trying to pay some attention to the road. Dean gasps in pleasure but unusual pleasure. Dean dtops hard on the side of the highway. Dean turns a round to the backseat to Cas sitting there. Cas says calmly “hello Dean.”

Dean says “what the hell are you doing.”

Cas says “messing with your prostate using angel grace is fun.”

Dean reaches to the passenger door to open it and Cas leaves the back to sit next to Dean. Cas says “do you not want me to continue Dean?”

Dean smiles and tells him to continue. Cas tries again seeing what he can do with Dean. Dean likes this seeing how turned on he is without even really being touched. Dean feels an almost hand like thing around his dick sliding up and down. Dean feels his legs being forced apart with something touching him on the back of his thighs. The grace thing probes his hole open. Cas stops doing anything to Dean's prostate entirely. Dean groans as he feels his hole gets stretched open further and further. Dean is open to the feeling of something inside of him. The weird part is nothing actually is inside of him. Dean can feel two loops one around his cock and right around his balls holding both two tight. Dean cries out upset, knowing he won't be able to cum anytime soon. The non-existent dildo goes inside of Dean slowly opening him up as pressure is applied to his prostate. Dean moans in pleasure around the thing. 

Deans moaning suddenly stops when it just disappears. It’s not even like it’s removed or shrunk just suddenly gone. Dean feels it back slightly larger opening him up further.. He feels it leave and go back multiple times, bigger every time. The ring around his cock suddenly disappears as the thing puts a direct pressure on his prostate.

Dean remains in the same position as there's still grace holding his legs apart. Cas unbottons and pulls Dean's pants down as Cas sticks a finger in Dean’s hole. Cas feels around it's already stretched out even more than he thought. Dean makes a little cry because it is actually weird to actually have something there. Cas moves his finger up and down and around feeling now loose Dean is as he pulls down his own pants. Cas unbuttons his pants pulling his cock out stroking it and tapping instructing Dean to sit down on it.

Dean shifts over in the car sliding down onto Cas. He has to lean forward significantly with his head on the dashboard. Cas knows how much Dean loves to be restraint using his one hand to hold both of Dean's behind his back while running his other finger through Dean's head lightly pressing against the dashboard. Cas doesn't move and lets Dean control the thrusts moving up and down. Cas can feel he's hitting Dean's prostate every time. Cas uses his grace to hold Dean down the same way as before while wrapping one hand around Dean's cock and the other on Dean’s hip.

Cas can feel Dean going faster as his stifled moans echoed against the windshield. He thrust up, almost hitting the windshield before going down fully. Cas gasps as he cums into Dean and Dean cums over Cas's hand. Dean quickly takes the leather wipes he cleans off. Dean has to stay on his stomach waiting for Cas to get a butt plug from an extra hidden compartment in the hidden weapon compartment. Dean doesn't even realize Cas is there until he feels something protruding his entrench. He gaps a little as Cas inserts it fully. Dean knows it's not the smallest one they have but it’s still small for him. Dean knows it's the on that has a pretty red crystal at the end. Dean pulls his pants back on knowing he will constantly feel the plug as he's driving. Cas says “just something to remember me by.” Then Cas is gone somewhere.

Dean sits down in the driver's seat and starts driving. Dean an shifts as he feels the plug shift and he drives off, remembering the good memories of Cas as he drives.


End file.
